Talk:Vs battles/@comment-37448769-20190506212757
https://www.reddit.com/r/whowouldwin/comments/blfoq7/roman_legions_vs_night_kings_army_spoilers/ I'm not sure if this wiki is canon or not but according to this it says that Winterfell only had around 20,000 defenders and the Night King around 100,000. Rome outnumbers the Night King massively in rounds 1-2 and round 3 is essentially the same as the real battle but with the Roman forces being far better and still larger than the canon forces. Round 1 - 2 months of preparation with 225,000 professional soldiers is absolutely nuts. Knowing that they are going up against an army of ice demons, the Roman army is going to go bonkers building defensive works. At Julius Caesar's Siege of Alesia 75,000 Romans built a circular formation measuring 14 miles in a few weeks while holding off raids from Gauls. This outer wall can slow down the wights and ruin the momentum they had in the show's battle and the Romans will probably have several layers of trenches and spiked pits rather than the one. Artillery would be used realistically on the castle walls rather than in the field in front of the army, enabling them to fire continuously and instead of a Dothraki cavalry charge a swarm of incendiary war pigs will burn through the initial charge. The Romans have far better training and equipment than even the Unsullied and should be able to hold far better than the tv show's forces and their tactics are literally designed to counter overwhelming swarms, except in this case the Romans are an overwhelming swarm. Probably the most effective use of dragonglass would be to mass produce it for archers or just put a fine coat of it on the tip of the swords rather than make entirely new weapons out of it which could easily double the amount of men that have dragonglass weapons. Roman ballistae are extraordinarily large but even then i'm not sure if they could realistically hit the Night King's dragon unless it lands. Roman London is said to have had 22 towers with ballistae on the walls so it's not unreasonable to assume that Winterfell can't have them mounted. The dragon is really the Night King's only advantage in this scenario and i don't think the wights will have enough force to kill as many soldiers on initial impact as they did in the show. Even the dragon can be killed if a stray dragonglass arrow hits it in the eye or takes a ballista bolt to the chest. Overall I give Rome 8/10 in Round 1. Round 2 - tbh I could see this going either way. It's almost the same as Round 1 but Night King has no reason to risk it all here. The Romans outnumber him vastly and with all the dragonglass the Romans have it could be very costly. Rome 4/5-10. Round 3 - Romans should still be able to kick ass. Even with 50,000 they can still build formidable defensive works with 2 months of preparation and still have more and better soldiers than those in the show. Dragonglass instead of being used for weapons can be used as traps since all their weapons are on fire or as failsafes such as earrings so that they don't rise up. Dragonglass caltrops, ballista bolts, and spikes will annoy the shit out of the wights and the Romans can fight at 100% effectiveness. Wights are dumbasses and it's definitely possible that the Romans can go toe to toe with the wights since it will be much harder to swarm them. The dragons will probably be even more effective since Roman outer defensive works will slow down the wights even more than in the show. Rome gets 6-7/10. (this battle is an exception)